Exceptional (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve helps Cody prepare for his interview for the internship at the governor's office.


**Note:** Mari and Sammy – Thank you, as always, for your wonderful suggestions and feedback. You two are truly exceptional.

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for the exceptional support you show the REAL World characters and stories. We are genuinely grateful for it every day.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Exceptional (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

After they finished eating at Kamekona's, Steve and Cody decided to walk off the meal along the beachfront.

"So I've got my interview for the internship at the governor's office on Wednesday," Cody began.

"Good," Steve said, nodding.

"Will you help me get ready?"

"Of course. I'll help however I can. What do you need?"

"To kind of … I dunno, practice, I guess," Cody said. "When I interviewed with Mr. Ko, it was pretty short, and he basically told me at the beginning I already had the job since you vouched for me. So I haven't really done a real interview before."

Steve nodded. "Okay." He winced. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't done a lot of conventional interviews myself."

"You haven't?"

"Nope." Steve looked at him, his lip twitching up in a small smile. "You don't interview for the Navy."

Cody nodded in realization, exhaling a little laugh. "Right."

"And the taskforce …" Steve continued, his eyes clouding briefly. "There wasn't an interview for that either."

Cody studied him. "Oh."

Steve's expression lightened, and he smiled. "The last time I had an actual interview, it was for my paper route when I was 12. And that was like yours, I pretty much already had the job."

"You and your friend Michael."

"That's right. We interviewed together with a couple other guys our age. Michael's older brother had done it before us." He smiled at the teen. "So we had someone to vouch for us, too."

Cody smiled, but he now looked a little uneasy.

Guessing his thoughts, Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry, I know enough about interviews in the uh … in the abstract. We'll get you ready."

"Okay," Cody said, clearly relieved. "Thanks."

"Speaking of Mr. Ko, you told him about the internship, right?"

"Yeah. He even offered to write a recommendation letter like you did. He said I could keep working on the weekends."

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." Cody glanced up at him, a small smile on his face. "Actually, he kinda begged me to."

Steve grinned. "Of course he did. He doesn't want to lose a good worker."

Cody shrugged, looking down. "I didn't even get the internship yet."

"But you will," Steve said firmly.

"You think?" Cody asked, looking back at him.

"I do."

Cody paused, taking that in. He raised one shoulder in a partial shrug. "I mean, I guess I have a shot."

Steve stopped walking so he could face the teen fully. "You have more than a shot, Cody. You're an excellent candidate." He nodded to emphasize his point. "Keep that in mind when it's time for your interview."

Cody looked unsure. "It's not … I don't know … arrogant to think that?"

"No, it's confident. There's a difference between confidence and arrogance. A big difference." He motioned to a nearby bench, indicating they should sit down. Once they had, he continued, "I've seen your confidence grow so much in the last year and a half, Cody. This is the time to showcase it. To show why you're the best person for this position."

Cody nodded, watching him intently, ready to soak in any and all advice. "Okay."

"So …" Steve said leadingly. "Why are you the best person for the job?"

Cody blinked in surprise. "Um …"

"They're gonna ask you that, or something like that, so you gotta be ready."

Cody bit his lip, thinking. "I guess because I work hard. I mean, I'll always try my hardest. And I'll get the job done. Whatever it is, you know? Er … whatever I'm supposed to do. I'll get it done."

"Okay, those are good reasons. Try it again. Be more direct this time. Remember, confidence."

Cody took a deep breath, nodding. "I work hard, and I'll always get the job done."

Steve nodded. "What else?"

There was a short pause before Cody said, "I get along with people."

"Good," Steve said with another nod. "What else?"

"I'm reliable. I always do what I say I'm going to do."

"Yes, you do." Steve sat back, but kept his eyes on Cody. "Okay. Put it all together. Why are you the best person for this internship?"

Cody straightened. "I'm the best person because I work hard, I get along with people, I'm reliable, and I always get the job done."

Steve smiled. "See?" He shrugged. "What do you need me for?"

Cody blew out a breath in relief. He looked at Steve. "That was good?"

"That was good."

Cody sighed. "It's not so hard saying it to you. But what about on Wednesday?"

"What about on Wednesday?"

"I don't know the person who's interviewing me. What if I get … you know, nervous?"

Steve nodded slowly. "Well … just imagine you're saying it to me." He leaned forward, holding the teen's gaze. "Believe it, Cody. Because it's true. I know it's true. Now you have to convince the governor's staff. That's your first job here. Convince them. And you will." He smiled. "Because …?"

Cody smiled back. "Because I always get the job done."

"That's right."

* * *

On the day of the interview, Steve pulled up to the Hawaii State Capitol with Cody in the passenger seat of the truck.

"Okay, remember what we talked about," Steve said. "Be confident. Sit up straight. Maintain eye contact. Make sure you answer the questions, and keep to the point."

Cody nodded. "Right. Okay."

"I've got a couple things to do at work, but I'll be back to get you in an hour."

"Okay, thanks."

"Here," Steve said, reaching into the back of the cab and grabbing a plain manila folder. He handed it to Cody.

"What's this?"

"That's your letter of recommendation."

Cody's eyes widened in alarm. "This was supposed to go to them by email."

Steve smiled. "I know. I sent it to them. But this is a copy for you. If you've got time before they call you in, read it."

Cody stared at the folder in his hands, holding it almost reverently, not sure how to respond.

"Let me see this," Steve said, reaching over and straightening the knot on his tie. He nodded, a half-smile on his face. "That's a good-lookin' suit."

Cody chuckled, relaxing as Steve had intended. "It'd better be, you helped me pick it out."

Steve nodded, his smile widening. "All right, get in there. Show 'em that you can do this job."

"Okay." He turned to open the truck door.

"Cody," Steve said, and waited for him to turn back. He looked at him steadily. "I believe in you."

Cody inhaled sharply, holding Steve's gaze and receiving a strong nod in response. He smiled slowly.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

With a final smile, he exited the truck and headed across towards the front doors. Steve's simple statement of belief echoed in his head, and he straightened proudly, confidence in his steps.

After being directed to the deputy chief of staff's office, he checked in with the administrative assistant and took a seat in the small waiting area. He was fifteen minutes early, and as the seconds ticked by, his nerves started to return.

He held the manila folder in his lap, and one of his legs bounced beneath it. After running a hand over his tie to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles, he glanced at the clock on the wall, then at his watch. He blew out a breath and smoothed his tie again.

Glancing at the wall clock once more, he finally opened the folder, carefully removing the two pieces of paper from inside. His eyes went to the official Five-0 letterhead at the top of the page before drifting down to the first paragraph.

 _In December 2014, I met a young man with the integrity and the sense of responsibility of someone much older and more experienced than fifteen. A young man of strong character who consistently places the needs of others above his own. That young man is Cody Allen._

He let out a shaky breath, glancing up quickly to see if he was being observed. The administrative assistant was focused on his own work, and Cody swallowed, turning back to the letter in his hands.

His breath quickened as he continued to read, words like _committed_ and _perceptive, adaptable_ and _self-reliant_ popping off the page. Once he finished the first sheet, he turned to the second.

 _Cody Allen is the most exceptional young man I've ever met. I have been privileged to watch him grow and mature over the last year and a half. He is responsible and selfless. Hard-working and resilient. He sees what needs to be done, and he does it. I have no doubt he will accomplish anything and everything he sets his mind to with honor and dedication. I strongly recommend you hire him for this intern position. When you do, you'll see the qualities that I see, and you'll know you made the right decision._

Finishing the final line, Cody released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Was this really how Steve saw him?

Unconsciously, his fingers went to Steve's signature, firmly inscribed above his full name and rank.

 _Steven J. McGarrett_

 _Lieutenant Commander, USNR_

 _State of Hawaii, Five-0 Special Taskforce_

He heard Steve's voice in his head once more, _I believe in you,_ and straightened in his seat.

"Mr. Allen?" the voice of the administrative assistant interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up. "Ms. Jackson is ready for you."

Taking a final deep breath, Cody slid the papers back into the folder and stood, moving to follow the man to the large, imposing wooden door.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Cody exited the building and saw the familiar blue truck waiting in the parking lot. He quickened his pace to reach it and slid silently into the passenger seat.

"Well, how'd it go?" Steve asked.

"Pretty good, I think," Cody said truthfully.

Steve smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. She said she'd call next week."

"Okay." He nodded to the folder in Cody's hand. "Did you read it?"

"Yeah." He paused for a moment, looking down at the folder, not needing to open it to see the words in his head. He looked back at Steve. "Did you really mean it all?"

"I wouldn't have written it if I didn't mean it."

Cody swallowed, then nodded, feeling the truth in Steve's words.

He bit his lip, gathering his thoughts. "Reading it right before the interview … I could see myself like you see me. And I felt more confident." He met Steve's eyes. "That's why you gave it to me, didn't you?"

Steve smiled softly. He nodded toward the folder and the papers it held. "What'd I say? Perceptive."

Cody glanced back at the folder, his grip tightening on the edges, his expression one of amazement.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder, holding it in a firm grasp. "You're going to get this internship, Cody," he said without hesitation. He waited for the teen to look up, then held his gaze steadily. "But even if for some reason you don't, that won't change how I think of you. How proud I am of you. It won't change the man you already are. And that man … is exceptional."

Cody exhaled shakily, blinking at the sudden sheen of tears in his eyes. "I …" He cleared his throat, his voice rough with emotion. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Steve said, shaking his head. "It's the truth. Okay?"

Cody nodded slowly, still reeling from his words.

Steve squeezed his shoulder, then turned to put the truck in gear.

"Steve?" Cody said.

Steve looked over at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you," he said, conveying everything he felt for the exceptional man beside him – the man who thought _he_ was exceptional – in those two words.

Steve gave him a small smile, reaching over once more to clasp his shoulder, then released him and backed out of the parking space.

As the truck pulled out of the lot, both occupants fell quiet, having said all they needed to say, buoyed by the strength of their bond.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the follow-up next week!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
